


Occasioni perse

by AkaneMikael



Series: 2019 [13]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: England GP, M/M, POV Seb
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 10:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: In Inghilterra Seb fa l'ennesimo errore che prova una volta di più che non è per niente in sé, Lewis anche se è felice perchè sta facendo la storia, una parte di sé è sempre in pensiero per lui e fa di tutto per aiutarlo, ma non è facile.





	Occasioni perse

**Author's Note:**

> il GP è quello dell’Inghilterra, Seb fa un altro errore che un pilota del suo calibro non dovrebbe permettersi e la sua gara va male, al contrario di quella di Lewis che invece vince e fa sempre più la storia. La situazione per Seb, è suo il POV, non è facile e non è più lucido e se ne rende conto, ma una delle cose che lo preoccupano è Lewis che lo mette sempre al primo posto tanto da essere felice solo a metà. Seb però è pieno di dubbi e non sa come uscirne. Buona lettura. Baci Akane - https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

OCCASIONI PERSE

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/ed5b5aa706defff6e5d7dd7fc2060064/tumblr_pspw8vvjQN1symqdho4_r1_1280.jpg)

/Seb/

Sono il solito idiota, è un circolo vizioso da cui non so uscire e più voglio, meno ci riesco. Ma la cosa peggiore non sono tutte le occasioni sempre più perse, ma il fatto che so di preoccuparlo e togliergli quella spensieratezza che merita.   
Lewis sta facendo la storia ed io so che eguaglierà Michael e lo merita e da un lato sono felice per lui, il Seb innamorato di Lewis lo è, ma il Seb pilota e tifoso di Michael e della Ferrari resta sempre più deluso da sé stesso e più mi sento così, peggio faccio.   
Odio, odio rovinare il suo momento. Lo vedo felice mentre esulta come un matto e lo merita davvero, sono contento per lui, ma so che una piccola parte di sé è in pensiero per me e non voglio, ma non so come evitare, non credo ci sia un modo per smettere.   
  
Sono nella mia stanza nel Motorhome a prepararmi per andarmene il prima possibile. Forse credo che cancellandomi dalla sua giornata, non gliela rovino.   
La porta si apre e pensando sia qualcuno del team che vuole consolarmi o cosa, mi giro sorridendo ormai praticamente pronto, poi lo vedo e la puzza di champagne mi raggiunge così scuoto la testa e impreco fra me e me ampliando il sorriso. Missione fallita Seb. Ti ha beccato, di un soffio ma ti ha beccato!   
\- Non dovresti essere a fare una conferenza e a festeggiare come un matto? - Lewis si chiude la porta e mi abbraccia forte, pensa prima a me, io non voglio che pensi così tanto a me e che si rovini i suoi momenti, ma so che mi ama troppo per pretendere una cosa simile.   
Gli bacio le labbra e accetto il suo abbraccio, mi stringe forte forte e per un momento mi sale un’ondata, come se il nodo che ho in fondo alla gola non riesca ad essere digerito e lui ha questo tipico potere di tirarmi fuori le cose anche se sono sempre stato bravo ad ingoiare.   
\- Non mi sarei mai mosso prima di salutarti. - Sussurra contro il mio collo, sa che intendevo andarmene in sordina, non è scemo, ma fa finta di nulla per non rovinarsi la giornata, appunto. Sorrido teneramente mentre i brividi per un momento mi assalgono. Poi mi separo rimanendo fra le sue braccia, le mani sul mio viso a tenermi stretto, il suo corpo contro il mio, lui bagnato e puzzolente.   
\- Sto bene, mi dispiace rovinarti le feste, non devi pensare alle mie cazzate o ai miei problemi. Vedrai che un giorno smetterò di darti pensieri! - Lewis ormai mi conosce e anche se cerco di non dire mai tutto, legge fra le righe e si aggrotta come il libro aperto che è sempre stato. Mi tira le orecchie e mi rimprovera:   
\- Piantala di preoccuparti per me, se stai male lo devi dimostrare. - È il suo prossimo tatuaggio credo. Rido e gli pizzico le guance cercando di sciogliermi, ma non me lo permette.   
\- Va tutto bene, ho fatto l’ennesima cagata sotto pressione, sto diventando un pivello, non merito questa tuta. - Do un’occhiata alla tuta che ho appeso e che qualcuno laverà, lui sospira e mi dà una testata che poi si trasforma in una fronte appoggiata alla mia.   
\- È vero, fai sempre più cagate da pivello e sotto pressione non reggi, ma non è che sei diventato un pivello davvero, quello che hai ottenuto è arrivato perché lo hai conquistato lavorandoci duramente. -   
\- In condizioni ottimali, in condizioni avverse non rendo. Altri ce la fanno. Tu... beh, tu non hai condizioni avverse di solito, ma se ti capitano le affronti serenamente. - Sorrido e mi sciolgo a forza. - Charles è migliore di me. Ha le stesse condizioni avverse. Un po’ meno dal punto di vista di pressione e aspettative, ma vuole vincere quanto me ed è un Ferrarista comunque. Ha responsabilità enormi ed è giovanissimo, ha una macchina ancora non perfetta e un team che continua a non facilitarlo in certe scelte, ma cazzo si sta strappando dei risultati con unghie e con denti. Io so solo rovinarmi da solo. - Forse sto esprimendo troppo, ma lui dice sempre di parlare e riesco a farlo solo con lui.   
Lewis sospira mezzo scontento e mezzo contento. Almeno ne parlo, però ovviamente quello che penso non è bello, appoggiato alla porta mi guarda mentre raduno il resto per andarmene, si gratta la nuca cercando perplesso e dispiaciuto una soluzione, ma forse non c’è.   
\- Sai... tu ci pensi troppo. E lo vuoi troppo. - Lo guardo senza capire, pensando scherzi.   
\- Certo che lo voglio troppo, è la mia missione, il mio grande sogno. - Lui annuisce e poi piega la testa di lato.   
\- Sì ed è bellissima la tua dedizione e penso che nessuno voglia avere successo in Ferrari più di te, ma ne fai una malattia. Tu non stacchi mai, sei sempre su questo e se non sei con il team anche al di fuori delle gare, comunque ci pensi. Non stacchi mai con la testa. Sbagli e ne fai una malattia, sbagliano loro e li difendi a spada tratta... tu non... non te ne freghi mai. Non dici mai ‘chi se ne fotte, la prossima volta vedremo!’ Cioè diventa... è diventata una malattia per te... e dopo una serie di condizioni e di pressioni una dietro l’altra tu poi finisci per esplodere, hai un momento di tilt in cui fai la cagata... però ti è fatale ed ormai è troppo spesso... hai... - Sospira e spera di non aver esagerato mentre si lasciava andare ad analisi. - hai bisogno di staccare, di una valvola di sfogo, di svago vero e proprio... e non parlo delle tue figlie o della bici, io dico qualcosa di davvero... - Mi mordo le labbra ed è incredibile come non abbiamo approfittato di questo momento per una sveltina fra di noi prima che se ne vada alla press. Sospiro e chiudo gli occhi, poi lo guardo e sorrido cercando di essere convincente. Lui mi punta il dito di scatto. - Lo vedi? Lo fai ancora! Tu stai male, grida! - Scuoto il capo.   
\- Non posso. - Allarga le braccia.   
\- Lo vedi? -   
\- Sì però ne sto parlando con te come mi dici sempre... non va bene? -   
Mi viene incontro e mi prende le mani dolcemente.   
\- Certo, ma non basta. Devi... devi staccare, devi distrarti, devi non pensarci più. Non rivedere la gara, non rivedere il momento, lascia la macchina al team, lascia che se la cavino e se non ce la fanno sbotta contro di loro, urla, sfogati. Ma non... non fare il loro lavoro, non pensarci ancora. Svagati Seb, ti prego... fai altro... - Sorrido malinconico, colpito da quello che sta dicendo, e mi esce senza rendermene conto, forse senza averlo mai pensato davvero prima di ora.   
\- Magari è proprio questo che devo fare definitivamente. - Lui si aggrotta senza capire subito. - Dovrei fare altro. Perché così sono solo ridicolo e pericoloso per me e per gli altri. E ti faccio preoccupare e non voglio. - Lo metto nella bilancia e non dovevo, ma mi è scappato. Lui rimane spiazzato. Che crisi di merda.   
Forse dirlo è liberatorio.   
\- Cosa stai dicendo? - Lo sa cosa sto dicendo e lui teme che io ci pensi da molto prima di quanto effettivamente io abbia fatto. Lo faccio ora coscientemente per la prima volta.   
\- Che forse è vero che dovrei lasciare prima di quello che dovrei. - E lui scuote convulsamente la testa con le lacrime che gli salgono spontenee agli occhi. Sono così stronzo.   
Un’ondata di odio mi sale da dentro.   
\- Lo vedi? Ti sto rovinando la festa! Sono un egoista! Senti lascia perdere. Di sicuro corro fino alla fine del contratto, poi vedremo! -   
Ma dirlo è quasi come una sentenza per me e lui lo sa. Scuote la testa e mi abbraccia forte di nuovo togliendomi il fiato.   
Non lo merito. Vengo sempre al primo posto per lui ed era incontenibile nella sua gara vinta in casa.   
Perché perdo sempre più occasioni per fare la cosa giusta?  
Sto cadendo, lui mi ha visto precipitare prima di me. Non voglio portarlo con me, ma so che è inevitabile, perché è questo amarsi a vicenda.   
Se lo amo anche io devo cercare di non farlo cadere con me e so che l’unico modo per evitarlo non è lasciarlo, perché me lo porterei dietro davvero in quel caso. L’unico modo per non trascinarlo giù è uscire da qui a testa alta e smetterla con questa crisi.   
Non so come, so che voglio farlo.  
\- Si dice che ammettere di avere un problema è il primo passo importantissimo. - Mormora al mio orecchio. Io sorrido.   
\- Sono gli altri venti il vero problema, ora... - Scherzo per sdrammatizzare e lui si stacca ridendo anche se ha gli occhi lucidi e la voglia di piangere. Così gli carezzo la guancia sospirando.   
\- Perdonami per essere egoista, è che ti amo troppo per fare a meno di te. - Penso che questa sia finalmente la cosa migliore che potessi dire, lo vedo illuminarsi perché non dico cazzate come ‘dovresti lasciarmi perdere’.   
\- Non è mai troppo l’amore. Vedrai che ne usciremo e se per riuscirci dovrai fare scelte difficili e dolorose, io sarò con te. - Ammette anche lui che forse dovrei lasciare? - Non parlo di lasciare, ma cambiare scuderia. -   
\- Abbandonare il mio sogno... - Sussurro colpito.   
\- Per ritrovare il piacere, la serenità e la lucidità, per essere quel pilota che contro tutto e tutti ha vinto dei titoli e fatto la storia della F1. A volte per risalire bisogna fare un passo indietro, anche se fa male. - è la prima volta che mi propone di lasciare la Ferrari anche se so che non gli piace per vari motivi, in tutti centro io e come mi sono fatto assorbire e consumare da loro. Del resto se io posso ammettere di avere un problema, lui può ammettere che mi vorrebbe fuori dalla Ferrari per la mia personale serenità mentale e di pilota.   
Sorrido e lo bacio.   
\- Vedremo che succederà. - Lui annuisce e ricambia il bacio.   
\- Stacca la spina Seb, davvero. Non fare una malattia dei tuoi errori o dei problemi in Ferrari. Non... non pensarci più. Archivia. - Non è facile per me, è contro il mio modo di essere, il mio più grande pregio è anche il mio più grande difetto. Lo stacanovismo, il pensiero ossessivo. Però ha ragione, sicuramente è quello che ha fatto la differenza come piloti fra me e lui. Oltre che Toto Wolf!   
Rido fra me e me e mentre lo faccio lui mi vede meglio e si illumina.   
\- Cosa c’è? - Chiede speranzoso. Io scuoto la testa, so che è suscettibile su certi discorsi, ma insiste. - Eddai, dimmi! - Così le mie mani per rabbonirlo finiscono nel suo culo e poi con aria demenziale, dico:   
\- Per il 2021 ti propongo lo scambio del secolo. Tu in Ferrari, io in Mercedes! - A questo nemmeno si arrabbia, perché sa che ho la fissa di Toto, lo considero determinante per i successi storici della Mercedes, anche se Lewis è ovviamente l’altra parte dell’equazione.   
Scoppia a ridere e lo facciamo insieme.   
\- Io pensavo più a tu che vieni con me in Mercedes, non ti piacerebbe? - A questo mi spiazza e lo fisso meravigliato:   
\- Io e te compagni prima di lasciare? - Lui piega le labbra facendosi serio mentre ci pensa.   
\- Non ti piacerebbe? - Ci rifletto anche io con un sorriso sospeso, poi piego la testa.   
\- Probabilmente più di quanto dovrei ammettere... - Ma sappiamo che è quasi impossibile.   
È quel quasi che mi fa pensare. Ma per ora abbiamo il presente a cui pensare, da cui uscire.   
Lewis mi bacia più dolcemente, soffermandosi sulla mia bocca, intrecciando le nostre lingue, un senso di pace mi invade e lo sento meno preoccupato mentre mi bacia.   
\- In qualche modo andrà tutto bene. - Dico piano scivolando a baciargli l’orecchio. Lui annuisce.   
\- Ne sono sicuro. - Lui che è positivo anche per me e che non mi lascerà mai in questa odissea. 


End file.
